1 am discussions
by InnocentFighter
Summary: It's one in the morning and everyone Kuroko knows is normally fast asleep by now. The house is silent, but it's not oppressing. The bed is the perfect temperature, and it's just the right darkness to sleep in. When his phone buzzes at this time, he always know it's for something important. He wonders what'll be when he answers it.
1. Kise has a confession

**Yo, IF here with another story, surprise, but I felt like I needed to post something and this part was the only thing that I had finished so you get these as I finish them, but I'm still working on my other stuff and so, yeah I'm sorry but I really wanted to finish another story and that's not going to well and so I felt as though I needed to do this and make amends, and if its weird sentence structure, let me know because I wrote this in second person first and then changed it to third-person limited so I don't know if I got everything write.****  
****That being said I'll shut up now and let you all read this story. See ya at the bottom****  
****DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KnB**

* * *

I.

Kuroko is still awake when his phone goes off, even though its 1:42 in the morning. He was reading that last bit of his book wanting to finish it as fast as possible, because it's just _that_ good. On the table his phone buzzes and goes off. In curiosity he flips open his phone.

It reads 1 New Message and Kise is the sender. Kuroko arches an eyebrow wondering what his teammate could possible want this late, or early. Even Kise, as much as a social butterfly that he is respects people's sleep. He decides that it must be a pressing matter, and clicks _open_.

The first thing that he observes is there's a distinct lack of emoticons, and just from looking at the words he can feel the somber mood that Kise was in. Kuroko reads the message, knowing full and well that he won't sleep until this mystery is solved.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Subject: Advice?_

_Kurokocchi, I have a problem. Sorry if I woke you… but can you please respond?_

Kuroko scrunches up his nose, a reaction that he wouldn't let anyone see him do outside of his bedroom in complete solitude. He types out a quick message, trying to sound interested but letting Kise know that he wants to get straight to the point.

Briefly he glances and the book on his desk, open where he left it, bookmark left on the last line he read. The book could be finished in another hour of strict reading, but Kise's problem seemed like it took precedence. He closes the book so the spine wouldn't crease. Kuroko has his phone sitting on his desk waiting for it to go off.

A few minutes later it pings and he grabs it off the desk opening it and the message in a single smooth motion.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Subject: Re:re:Advice?_

_Ah, glad to know I didn't wake you. I'm not really sure what I should do… I have a crush on someone but I can't just tell them. It'd be bad for my career as well… but I really like this person. I'm not even sure what I'm asking actually, but I just need to talk maybe?_

Kuroko frowns. Kise was known for getting numerous confessions daily, and as far as he knew the blond never accepted any of them. Kise could have any girl that he wanted, so was this because the one he liked hadn't shown any interest or was it something else?

He chews on his lip thinking. Before he responds telling Kise that he can't be that helpful without knowing more of the situation, and that its fine if he wanted to talk.

Kuroko sets his phone on the desk and wait for a reply, spinning in his chair twice before he hears his ringtone. On his second spin around he grabs it on his way around and open the message.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Subject: No one can know._

_Promise you won't freak out? You can't tell anyone!_

Kuroko exhales through his nose and reassures Kise-kun that he's not the type to "freak out" and that he doesn't tell people things that he's not meant to tell.

The reply came faster and all it really was an "Alright." Kuroko sits there debating whether or not he needs to reply something to prompt the blonde. Then just as he starts the message his phone goes off and he clicks out of the new message screen, making sure that it didn't save to a draft and opened Kise's mail.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Subject: My crush_

_Okay here it goes... I have a crush on another guy._

Kuroko's eyes widen in surprise, and he stops reading the message for a second while he processes what he's discovered. It didn't bother him, not really, Kise was still Kise and maybe the revelation was understandable considering how flamboyant the other boy was. Kuroko shakes his head, it didn't particularly matter to him what preferences his teammates had. He would support them on and off the court as a shadow was meant to do.

_I know I really shouldn't like him, but what's not to like? He plays basketball, he's good looking, a great friend and teammate. Kurokocchi! I like Aominecchi!_

Kuroko chokes on air in surprise. Now the reason that Kise was so flustered made sense now. It would be bad if Aomine-kun found out especially if he wasn't as accepting, or if any of the team found out it would be rough for Kise. Not to mention the fact that he was a model and people scrutinized them about everything.

He taps on his keys, not sure what he should say. It had to be meaningful and maybe a little helpful or maybe Kise just needed to get it off of his chest before he explodes from keeping a secret. A few minutes later his phone buzzes and he checks it without a second thought.

_From: Kise-kun _

_Subject: No Subject_

_Kurokocchi! Are you still there, respond please... I thought you said you wouldn't freak out. _

In a second after he finished reading the text he realizes his blunder as far as not responding. Kise had thought that he had probably had freaked out. The blond was surprisingly sensitive when it comes to people not liking him, he had been worried about what Haizaki would say or do after their falling out, but hadn't really wanted to make amends. But Kuroko knew that Kise had a hard time dealing with the fact that people didn't like him at all.

Kuroko quickly types out a message saying that he was still there. Kise was apparently grateful for that small bit of kindness and suddenly it wasn't like Kise had been in a somber mood at all. The emoticons were back and Kise was texting about some random thing that had happened that day. For once Kuroko didn't ignore him and texted questions even.

Though when 2:00am rolled around the messages had basically stopped, and Kuroko knew that his blond teammate had fallen asleep. With a mournful look at his book, Kuroko turned the light off on his desk and headed to his bed, even though it was a weekend there was a possibility that Akashi would summon them for some form of "team bonding" which was actually just hanging out at normal places but no one was going to admit that.

Kuroko smiled, he knew that he was going to have Kise clinging to him because they now had an understanding that no one else had. Though Kuroko couldn't really complain, he felt honored that people trusted him and wanted to confide in him, it was such a big change from barely a year ago when there was no one that hardly even communicated with him.

He slept well that night.

* * *

So this is just a make up thing for my random updating. Its part one of ten and I wanted to post them all together but that obviously isn't happening. So leave your thoughts below and thanks for reading. Later! ~IF


	2. Aomine makes a discovery

**Hey all, I'm back a slowly progressing through my unfinished stories. Its going to take awhile. But KnB ended and that's rather sad I loved the series, but I'm going to keep writing for it, at least until I get all of my ideas I have for it jotted down. Which will probably be several more stories. Anyway this was the thing that I had the most done, so I finished it up, since I'm home from school because I'm sick. Ew. Well either way, hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom.**

* * *

II.

He really should've expected this. Kuroko groans as his phone beeps from inside of his gym bag, which is across the room. The phantom player silently debates on whether or not he should get out of his bed, which for some reason was more comfortable than it had ever been, and answer his phone. With a glance to his alarm clock he saw that in fluorescent red that it was 1:04am. Kuroko figures that its important.

So with much muted grumbling he kicked off his covers, and slipped out of bed; he even silently cursed the person that made him leave his bed at some ungodly hour. Though he couldn't ignore his phone in good conscious, there was a nagging thought that this could be a Kise crisis again and he didn't want to leave his teammate(friend) hanging.

Kuroko grabs his bag and digs through the outside pockets until he grips his phone. Once he has it he drops the bag back on the ground unceremoniously. Then he returns back to his bed before he even opens the message. If he was going to have to stay up then he'd at least be comfortable about it.

Even though the championship game was today and he was about to pass out; he'd at least resolve this problem or try to.

He yawned. It'd be bad if he fell asleep in the middle of this especially if it was Kise in another panic about his sexuality. There was some sort of pride Kuroko felt in being so trusted off of the court.

He opened his phone and opened the singular message, relieved that his lateness hadn't cause whoever the sender was to take it the wrong way.

However prepared he was for something this caught him more off guard than a basketball to the back of the head.

_From: Aomine-kun_

_Subject:Rival_

_There's got to be a rival for me somewhere, you said it so it has to be true. But is there a certain feeling that you get when you find your true rival?_

Kuroko blinked a couple of times as he tried to figure out what cause Aomine to get so philosophical. The shadow had a feeling that there was something more to this conversation that he was going to encounter. He decided to treat the conversation as a land mine a tread carefully but still directly.

_To:Aomine-kun_

_Subject: Re:rival_

_Aomine-kun, do you perhaps have an inkling on who your rival is?_

It seemed like a simple question and Kuroko figured that Aomine would be willing to answer it. He was proven correct when his phone rang and the collar ID says Incoming call Aomine-Kun.

Kuroko sighs and wonders why Aomine has to call him instead of explaining his contemplation through texts.

"Tetsu?"

Kuroko desperately wants to say 'who else would it be?' But instead settles for "I'm here Aomine-Kun."

"You weren't sleeping, right?"

"Dozing lightly." Even though he wasn't Kuroko knows that Aomine would probably feel a little bad, the ace cherishes sleep right after Satsuki(though he won't admit it) and Basketball.

"Good."

Silence comes over the line and Kuroko wonders if Aomine would need promoting to speak about the cryptic text, or if he would start on his own.

Kuroko waited a few seconds and Aomine started to speak.

"So how does a rival feel?"

"Why are you suddenly asking this?" Because for the life of him he couldn't figure out why the was bothering Aomine.

"It was keeping me up."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about him and his pretty face and cute laugh and the weird but endearing way he does his eyelashes."

Kuroko had to blink and stop himself from laughing at Aomine-kun's simplistic way of thinking.

"So is that a rival, because all I can think about is getting him to play me and pay attention to me."

Kuroko signed. "Aomine-kun... That doesn't sound like a rival."

"What does it sound like then?"

"It sounds like you have a crush." Kuroko laughed because Aomine wasn't exactly subtle with his description of who it was.

"A crush?"

"A crush."

"How?" Aomine exclaimed. "Hes a guy."

"That's doesn't stop people, Aomine-kun."

"Even so!"

"Aomine-kun, this is a crush you'll probably grow out of it. But maybe you should take the chance."

"I can't, he's on the team!"

For a fleeting moment Kuroko allowed himself to think that Aomine was talking about him but he knew that it wasn't. It was really Kise-kun that caught Aomine's eyes. Kuroko silently scolded himself for his selfishness, he was aware that he had a crush on his light but he was also aware that there was little chance of him having his feelings reciprocated.

"You should let him know."

"But..."

"You could regret not telling him. Something tells me that this person won't be cruel about it."

Aomine let out a breath. "Tetsu, you don't even know who I'm talking about, and you're not _that _good with observation."

"You're easier to read than you think, Aomine-kun." Kuroko let out a light chuckle that wasn't truly defined.

Aomine was sputtering on the end of the line and Kuroko patiently waited for the other to regain his composure.

"You know you're a good friend, Tetsu." Kuroko arched an eyebrow to that, and Aomine continued. "You're so selfless its rediculous. Not only do you give up a chance to make a name for yourself in the sports world but you put your friends feelings before your own."

"You knew?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, you know, it was in the way you play basketball; and thats the only language I understand well."

"That's true." Kuroko smiled gently. Aomine was surprisingly taking this so well.

"I'm going to text him now. Night Tetsu!"

"Good night, Aomine-kun."

Kuroko was the first to hang up the phone and he stared at it until the display faded into black. He yawned and set the device onto the bedside table after plugging it into the charger.

He snuggled deeper into the covers and just as he was about to drift off to sleep his phone buzzed twice in quick succession. The bluenette reached over to his cell and picked it up.

The first message read

_From Aomine-kun _

_Subject: I did it_

_Sorry if you already fell asleep but I texted him and asked about it. We're going to meet up before school to have a longer conversation about it. _

Kuroko smiled and went to the other message.

_From: Kise-Kun_

_Subject: OMG_

_KUROKOCCHI! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED. AOMINECCHI SAID THAT HE LIKED ME. WE'RE HAVING A SERIOUS DISCUSSION ABOUT IT TOMORROW!_

Kuroko quickly typed up a message and sent it to the both of them.

_Congratulations. _

With that he turned off his phone. With as much as he loved his friends he really did want to get some sleep to be ready for school in the morning and to sleep of more of the fatigue from the game. He set his phone back where it was and got himself comfortable once more. He was sure those two in a relationship wouldn't bring a dull day.

Kuroko fell asleep with a faint, but fond, smile on his face. He dreamt about playing basketball with everyone for a long time.

* * *

**Aaand we're at the bottom. I think you can all guess what events will be coming up in the next few chapters. And yes I added in a smidgen of Aokuro because I wanted to and felt like it was a viable thing and it shouldn't be brought back up again for the duration of this story. The Kagakuro will start in a few chapters so bear with me, I need to finish the teiko years before I bring Kagami in because this is a progression story and told through this 1 am things. So as always leave your thoughts below. Later! ~IF**


	3. Kuroko realizes change

**I've got nothing fancy to say other than this is part of my binge writing collection. Enjoy, its a short chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

III.

Kuroko was exhausted, mentally and physically. He just wasn't sure what he should even do about the team now. They're all breaking apart and trying to do everything on their own. He should've been able to sleep the whole night through. But instead he woke up randomly and stared at the ceiling before he decided to even check the time to see if trying to go back to sleep was worth it. Not feeling mobile enough to flip his body he groped blindly for his phone, and after three misses his hand finally lands on the cool plastic.

He brings the device to his face, squinting as the bright back light hurts his eyes. Eventually he manages to make out a 2,4, and 5. Its 2:45 and he can't sleep though he knows he desperately needs it. Tossing the device down on his bed he tries to hold back his memories of todays game. Aomine not returning his fist bump, his words, how the rest of the team was influenced by it in some sort of shocked awe.

It was the beginning of the end and he was powerless to stop it.

On the way back, on the bus he could make out hushed whispers coming from Kise and Aomine, the blond was surprisingly quiet for once, not blurting out the contents of their conversation, as what happened before.

He felt something vibrate next to him and he went immediately to the source. Again it vibrated before he reached his phone, wondering who and what it could possibly be.

The front of his phone told him that it was 2 new messages, which meant they were both from different senders. As usual he went to the oldest one first, and nearly dropped his phone in surprise. _Akashi-kun. _

He clicked the open button without thinking about it, because missing Akashi's messages was a near death sentence by lecture, Akashi did not like to be ignored, and normally he wasn't since he only ever contacted anyone unless it was about the team.

Kuroko knew that this very well could be his request to resign or he would be kicked off, if he was no longer needed like Aomine-kun suggested.

_Subject: Today's game_

Kuroko swallowed, the subject sounded ominous.

_Daiki's actions have come to my attention, and you do not need to worry yourself. He will be summoned to have a lengthy discussion with me in the morning. Have a good night._

Despite everything, Kuroko felt a little sorry for his light. He knew that Akashi-kun wasn't going to be gentle with his interrogation and if their captain was not satisfied then it wouldn't be pretty for their ace.

The shadow then went to the other message, it was Kise who had texted him. Kuroko had a hint on what the message would contain.

_Subject: The game today _

_Aominecchi was really rude today! I made sure to talk to him on the bus, but he didn't seem to care :(. Maybe he was just having a bad day, oh well *shrug*. You're still really amazing Kurokocchi!  
_The blond had been trying to cheer him up, that much was obvious, but for some reason Kuroko couldn't find comfort in his teammates words. To top it off with Akashi's words, there was a feeling of dread settling in the phantom player's stomach, that today was the push that set off the domino effect.

Kuroko wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew that things were about to change, and maybe not for the better.

With a heavy sigh Kuroko turned his phone off as set it on the dresser. He turned his back to the device and continued to stare out into his darkened room.

He couldn't find sleep for several more hours after that, school was difficult the next morning.

* * *

**Now I have my page breaks back? What the heckie? Anywho hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be posted in a few hours, until then leave your thoughts below! Later!~IF**


	4. Kuroko's Phone is Silent

**Yehaw, I forgot to post this yesterday, and I think that I'll make up for it by posting it today, and I'm sorry, I got busy. So anyway here is part four, hope you all enjoy and see you at the bottom! **

* * *

IV.

He laid in his bed, knees to his chest. His phone was still held tightly in his hand, full of drafts of messages, all confused in nature. It was on the tenth draft or so that Kuroko figured out that he couldn't express his confusion and hurt into text, but he didn't trust himself to speak. There wasn't a guarantee that Aomine would even read his texts or answer his calls.

His words did sound final.

Kuroko held the phone tighter as the scene replayed itself, was it how he approached the other teen? Was it what he said? Or how he said it? He tried so hard to find reason in this. Aomine-kun should never look like that, and he was never meant to say those words, they were the inseparable light and shadow.

There was a knock on his door and Kuroko guessed that it was one of his parents or grandma. He didn't really hear what they said, but he heard dinner and inferred what they were asking.

"I'm not hungry at the moment. I don't feel well."

What part of that was a lie?

Kuroko sighed and tried to bring his knees tighter into his chest, and held the phone even tighter. He wasn't sure why he was holding onto the phone like a lifeline, logically he knew that no one else knew about what occurred, and Aomine-kun had to sit on things before he made his move( except when it concerned Kise).

At some point he must've fallen asleep, because he woke up when it was extremely dark. He blinked trying to get rid of the sleep in his eyes, and the pressure that was still behind him. Sitting up, he noted that his muscles were stiff, probably from staying in the same spot for so long.

He looked over to his alarm clock, unsure of where his phone was at the moment, the numbers read 3:09. He hadn't moved in at least nine hours. He really wanted a shower.

The bathroom was near enough to his room that he wouldn't wake anyone up getting to it, and the house was well soundproofed so he knew he wouldn't wake anyway. Standing up he heard something clatter to the floor. His phone.

He bent down and picked it up, and out of habit he checked to see anyone had tried to contact him. His phone only displayed the time and his background, which happened to be a bad selfie of him and Aomine that the latter they insist they take because of their partnership.

Kuroko threw his phone across the room, and heard with satisfaction as the device hit the wall with a loud.

He walked quickly into the bathroom and took the longest shower of his life. Letting the dirt and tears of the day go down the drain. Some part of him hoped that this was only a bad dream brought about getting knocked unconscious by a stay basketball.

He shook his head and continued to stand under the spray.

Kuroko only left after the hot water had turned cold. He stepped out. Walking past the mirror he realize that he couldn't see a thing; the steam from the mirror covered it completely. So instead of waiting until he could see his reflection, he opened the door and stepped out, watching as some of the steam mingled with air from the rest of the house.

He walked back to his room quickly, the rest of the house not as warm as the cocoon of heat he had created.

Back in his room he changed into his pajamas, and before he headed back to his bed, he retrieved his phone. There was little hope from him that in the time he was gone that someone would've contacted him. Flipping his phone open all he saw was the time, surprised to see that he had been gone for more than an hour, and the taunting picture again.

Without thinking much of it he turned his camera on and covered the lens with his finger until the screen was completely black, then he clicked capture. He set that as his background.

With that done he turned back to his bed and plugged his phone into charge. Once again he found himself laying with his back turned to his phone, staring at his room. He stayed like that to wound up to sleep.

Most of night he thought about what he could've done to change the outcome, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his room getting steadily brighter, or the sounds of his father getting ready for work.

Another sleepless night and an equally miserable day at school.

Of course then he had some sort of inkling that these days might happen more in the future, if things kept going in the way that they were.

A few weeks later of a silent phone and similarly silent practices, Kuroko knew that he was right. He was lucky if in a week he got two undisturbed nights of sleep. He would mind the random waking up in the night if it were for things like when Kise had a crisis or when Aomine needed help. Still Aomine didn't apologize or really talk to him any more. Kise seemed to be content with his life at the moment.

Everyone else, who he wasn't as close to were changing or had changed. Murasakibara-kun hardly came to practice, Midorima-kun spent more time perfecting his threes, and Akashi-kun wasn't the captain that he had been, or the person for that matter.

Kuroko just wanted to go home to his bed most days even if he didn't sleep.

* * *

**And we're at the bottom, a little longer than the one yesterday, so yay me. So I didn't have a call this time, but he was up early so I think its the same thing, don't hurt me! As always like/fave/kudos/review/comment below! Later! ~IF**


	5. Kuroko gets a new contact!

**New chapter, new year. So welcome back, I missed you all, and I will leave this chapter here! So I'll see you at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KnB**

* * *

The rest of middle school was filled with sleepless nights, a mix of studying for entrance exams and just the inability to sleep because of active thoughts.

V.

High school, Kuroko expected would be similar, different names, faces, and skills, but there would still be the lust for victory and the crushing depression after defeat. There would be leaps in abilities and then those who could not grow any stronger, the average would suffer and the strong would suffer but not in the same way.

Basketball, no sports, were cruel in that way.

He had vowed that he would defeat the miracles, but only if he was able to join the team as a starter. There wasn't enough in him to go through the trials and tribulations of getting back to being a first string starter. Hell, he was still questioning why he decided to come to this school, he had seen them and thought that their teamwork was admirable, but there was very little chance of him starting when the team was already so well formed and already had their own dynamics.

However, he did see what happened with the large male at the registration desk, and was intrigued, he could sense potential, and if he was honest with himself which most of the time he was, the guy felt like the Generation of Miracles.

Needless to say, he was automatically interested. He went to the tryouts and they had a scrimmage game. Kuroko was able to show off his passing skill and impress everyone there, as well make some sort of impression on Kagami.

That day was the day they had their start, and while it wasn't the smoothest sailing at least they got off the coast, they would have time to perfect their partnership before they faced the Generation of Miracles.

Or so he thought, of course nothing ever goes the way he plans and they ending up meeting Kise for a practice match. Kagami seemed surprised at Kise's copy skills.

So that night after Kise had interrupted their practice Kuroko was just finishing off his biology homework when his phone went off. He frowned in confusion not sure who was contacting him and all his screen told him was the number. Arching an eyebrow he flipped his phone open and read the message.

_From: XXX-XX78_

_Subject: No Subject_

_Er.. does this happen to be Kuroko Tetsuya's phone number?_

Kuroko frowned, in some places in the text he could see that the wrong kanji had been used, making it more difficult to read. He tapped at the keys before deceding to respond, the person did had his full name after all.

_To: XXX-XX78_

_Subject: Re:No Subject_

_Who's asking?_

It was only seconds before he got a response.

_From: XXX-XX78_

_Subject: Re:re:No Subject_

_Its Kagami._

Kuroko blinked at the bluntness of the message. He then went and put the number in his phone before responding.

_To: Kagami-kun_

_Subject:Re:re:re:No Subject_

_Then yes, this is Kuroko Tetsuya._

Again he had to wait only seconds before Kagami responded.

_From: Kagami-kun_

_Subject: General_

_Ah good, I got the number from Coach, but she could've given me anyone's number._

Kuroko bit back a laugh at the constant misuse of kanji, Kagami-kun was going to have to study a lot if he wanted to get any better and not make mistakes on something so simple.

_To: Kagami-kun_

_Subject: Re:General_

_Is there something you needed?_

The shadow knew that they weren't exactly friends, and he could tell that Kagami wasn't one to make awkward small chat with someone in the effort to get know them. He was very similar to Aomine-kun in that way. He wasn't surprised with the short reply time, though he did wonder if Kise could beat him in response time.

_From: Kagami-kun_

_Subject: Questions_

_Uh yeah... two things... one is what was he biology homework, and what was the deal with that Kise guy today? Suddenly asking you something like that..._

Kuroko laughed, Kagami was still thinking about Kise, apparently the blond had made more of an impression than he thought, then again he was used to the eccentrics of the Miracles.

_To: Kagami-kun_

_Subject: Re:questions_

_The homework was to answer the questions at the end of the chapter. As for Kise-kun, he's always been like that, he's always been fond of me for reasons I don't understand. He probably asked me for that reason._

Kuroko sent the message, he knew that he had only told Kagami a half truth, and Kise's affection towards him probably played a part in his request for him to join Kaijou but was more likely because he could be considered a weakness to Kise, but he wasn't sure why the blond had asked him that in the first place.

It took more than a few seconds this time for Kagami to send a reply, but Kuroko wasn't paying attention, instead he started to pack up his homework into his satchel.

He answered his phone when it went off curious to see if Kagami had anymore questions for him.

_From: Kagami-kun_

_Subject: Re:re:questions_

_Huh, that's weird. You seem more talkative when you text._

Kuroko looked at his phone in confusion, that was a strange comment to make.

_To: Kagami-kun_

_Subject: Re:re:re:questions_

_Its probably due to the fact that I have to use more words to convey what I mean._

He sent the message, then he realized that this was the first time he used his phone to text someone back after the Teikou fallout, it was strange and at the same time exhilarating, it felt like he was finally getting a new time; even if it was only his light texting him now.

He almost missed his phone's text tone.

_From: Kagami-kun_

_Subject: Thanks_

_I guess, anyway I have to get started on this biology homework, so see you tomorrow._

He sent a quick goodbye to the ace before he headed to his bed. Ever since he started basketball again he was trying to go to sleep at a semi-decent hour, otherwise the Coach would kill him with just the warm up, he cringed to think what her and Akashi could come up with as punishment.

For the first time in months he went to bed with a slight smile on his face, maybe this was the turn around for him, this moment.

* * *

**And we're at the bottom. Hope you enjoyed this lack of drama chapter, I felt like we needed something a little more light hearted because of the last two chapters I think. See you on the next update or story! Later! ~IF**


End file.
